


Something New

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Universe, Double Penetration, F/M, Frottage, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kouga catches Inuyasha peeping on Kagome in the hotspring. Porn without plot, InuKogKag.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Something New

It’d been one week since the well let Kagome back through. One week full of lingering looks, soft brushes of her lips, and sweet hand holding under the stars. 

Seven days of absolute torture.

Inuyasha groaned quietly as he sat in the bushes just south of the hot spring. He couldn't take it anymore. At least when they were younger he’d been able to whip it out in a tree and take care of himself once everyone was asleep. Not anymore though. His dick had been rock hard for days with no relief, no time to himself to relieve the pressure. Every spare moment he'd had, he'd willingly spent next to Kagome, worried she'd vanish into thin air if he took his eyes off of her again.

But that meant watching her hips sway as they walked over to Sango and Miroku's home… noticing the way her breasts seemed heavier, fuller without the use of that futuristic undergarment. 

Sneaking closer to leer at the way she spread her legs in the bath to wash between them.

Why was he doing this? It felt dirty, like something he shouldn't be doing… but he couldn’t look away from the view of Kagome bathing. 

Inuyasha watched as droplets cascaded down her breasts, suddenly feeling as if he was the thirstiest man in the world… as if he wanted to lick every single rivulet as it traveled down her body. He shoved a hand down to cover his erection, squeezing it through the fabric of his pants. 

A slow shiver raced up his spine as he realized Kagome was lathering up a small cloth, knowing she was about to run the suds across the curves of her body. He whimpered softly and shoved his pants down, bunching the fabric just below his pelvis in frustration.

At the first pass of the bubbles across her breasts Inuyasha held his breath and gripped himself. At the second, he started jerking. By the third, he was watching intently as her nipples seemed to pebble up at the sensation. She bit her lip as she rinsed the water off, seeming to enjoy the way the water ran across her rosy nipples.

What the hell was she doing? 

Was she? Oh gods…

His eyes widened as Kagome, his wonderful, innocent love, ever so slowly cupped the weight of her breasts in each hand and teased herself. His hands shook as she pinched one nipple and gasped, before repeating the action on the other. 

A hand trailed down, softly brushing across the taut flesh of her abdomen, lower… She threaded her fingers through the groomed hair there and Inuyasha bit his lip, stroking faster. He inched closer, watching the way she caressed herself, small keening noises escaping her parted lips until she couldn’t take it anymore.

She was  _ moaning _ . 

His ears flicked forward, so intent on hearing the woman in front of him that he completely missed the wolf sneaking up behind him. 

"Hey mutt face. Fancy seeing you here, and so busy by the look of it." 

The hanyou whipped his head back, startled into embarrassment at Kouga's whispered taunt from right behind him. Face blooming red, Inuyasha sputtered as the ookami softly shushed him, looking first at Kagome and then back at the other man.

But that look on his face was weird… 

It was almost like the wolf was leering at him as he knelt behind the hanyou.

Caught with his pants down, quite literally, he could barely even make a struggle as Kouga pressed his broad chest to Inuyasha’s back. He tried to turn his face and scowl at the wolf, ready to yell, when a strong hand clamped across his mouth.

“Don’t move, or she’ll hear us. Wouldn’t want her to know that you’ve been peeping, would you?” 

The hot whisper against the shell of one triangle ear had it flickering madly. The hand over his mouth slowly lowered as Kouga pressed in closer. What the hell was that crazy wolf doing? 

...And where in the hell did his hand think it was going?

Inuyasha flushed angrily and struggled halfheartedly as Kouga’s claws brushed down his abdomen, teasing down the beads of sweat before settling just above his erection. 

“Listen to her panting for it, mutt face. Look at the way she’s flushed all over. Can you see how fast she’s fucking herself with her fingers? How wet she is?” 

Inuyasha held his breath as Kouga pressed something hard and heavy against his back, and then the wolf finally gripped the hanyou’s hard dick. He didn’t have time to think about why he’d stopped struggling between all the pleasured squirming he was doing instead. 

Eyes locked on the sight of Kagome slowly pushing two fingers inside herself and lost in the feeling of someone else’s hand on his cock, Inuyasha clawed the dirt beneath him. His panting turned to soft moans as Kouga pumped him firmly, seeming to know the pressure he’d want almost instinctively.

“Remember, no noises puppy. As much as I wanna hear those little whimpers, we don’t want to get caught.”

Kouga pulled away from Inuyasha, pushing the slightly smaller man back onto his haunches and untying his armor and furs. It dropped to the forest floor and then the hanyou was blushing and seeing quite a bit more tanned skin than he was used to. 

Inuyasha watched as the wolf knelt in front of him, thick erection bobbing with the motions as Kouga leered down and licked his lips. What the fuck was going on? He could barely believe that the wolf shit was here, pushing him back into the grass and leaning over him. 

The first brush of Kouga’s dick across his own had lightning shooting up the hanyou’s spine. A second thrust and Inuyasha was grinding up into the sensation. The wolf propped up against one elbow and fisted their dicks together, the slick of precum helping them slide together.

“You smell good, puppy. Keep leaking like that and I’ll want to taste it.” 

Kouga seemed to stop and consider for a moment before grinning lasciviously down at his partner.

“You know what? I want your dick in my mouth anyways.”

The way Kouga whipped his body around made Inuyasha’s head spin. All he knew was one moment he was watching their cocks grind together, and the next a pair of thick thighs were on either side of his face. And there it was, a rather large erection and impressive set of balls, right in his face.

He was dreaming. 

Why else would he be feeling Kouga, of all people, burying his nose in silver pubic hair and running his rough tongue up to the head of his erection? Why else would there be the tip of a dick pressing into his lips rather insistently?

Why else would he be opening his mouth and sucking at that head, grabbing that thick sack, moaning at the feel of Kouga mimicking his actions?

Fuck that felt so good.

“Are you boys having all the fun without me?”

Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open, he peeked up, and he felt Kouga’s lips smirk around the tip of his dick. There she was, the one who’d inspired this whole moment, wrapped in only a thin towel. Moving towards them both. Watching as Kouga deepthroated him in one swoop.

Kagome trailed a hand down her form and undid the tiny tuck keeping her towel in place, letting it fall to the ground. 

She stood just over him, spreading her legs, close enough to Inuyasha’s line of sight to where he could see the glistening pink of her arousal. 

“Scoot over Kouga, I want a turn.”

Fuck, she was kneeling in front of him as Kouga popped out of his mouth. His nose twitched and his eyes crossed as she settled over him with that divine fucking scent, and he felt Kouga sit over his thighs and thrust their dicks together again. 

Kagome leaned forward, hands planted on his abs for stability, and pushed her pussy into his face. Inuyasha gripped her thighs, careful of his claws, and dove in. He may have not known exactly what he was doing… but his eager sucking and licking quickly had her directing him with exclamations of “right there” and “oh god!”

Inuyasha felt more than saw Kouga lean over and pull Kagome into a rough kiss, tweaking her stiffened nipples and heightening her pleasure as he thrust his dick against Inuyasha's. Normally he’d be growling at the forward action but… well his mouth was a little busy at the moment. And honestly, with the way Kagome’s thighs were twitching, it seemed like she liked it anyways.

His ears twitched at Kagome moaning a broken version of his name across Kouga’s lips as she bucked into his face. 

“D-don’t stop! Fuck!” 

Her nails raked across his chest as she rode his face, and with a few more quick tongue flicks the way she asked for, he watched her shake and spasm right in front of his face. The warm gush of her release across his lips made him dizzy with arousal, but as she tried to move away he snarled and pulled her closer. The only place he wanted to be right now was nose deep in her fluttering cunt.

Well, maybe that wasn't true. He'd also be satisfied balls-deep in it too.

And with that thought, Inuyasha let Kouga pull Kagome away from his face and sat up behind her as the wolf settled her between them. It was pretty damn hot how she squirmed in his lap as Kouga kissed her roughly and grabbed her ass. The sight of them breaking the kiss off with a flush across both their faces had his dick jerking under her thigh, and he gasped a bit when she moved against it.

“Kouga, can you reach my bag from here? I’ve got something in there that’ll help...”

The wolf grabbed it and let Kagome rummage through it, pulling out a large bottle and opening it. The smell wasn’t pleasant but as Kagome spread the slick liquid across both their dicks and then on herself, he understood the reasoning behind it. Kouga leered down at them as Kagome pushed Inuyasha down to the forest floor and hovered above him on all fours, giving the wolf a questioning look over her shoulder and asking if he was alright with the back.

“Fine by me, I’ve had my fair share of tail. I like being on top anyways.” 

The wolf settled behind her and Inuyasha watched Kagome’s face as she took the rather impressive length in, biting her lip once it was all the way in. Her eyes focused on Inuyasha as she whispered that it was his turn. With a kiss on her lips, Inuyasha lined up the head and carefully pushed inside. 

He couldn’t help the ragged groan he let out as he hilted inside her.

The way her hot walls gripped him, the surreal feeling of Kouga’s dick brushing against his through the thin wall between them… it was overwhelming. He had to stop and close his eyes for a minute at the dizzying sensation. 

He whispered a soft question against Kagome’s lips, making sure she was okay before they continued. At her nod, Inuyasha started moving slightly and felt Kouga match his slow drag. 

He’d died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation for what was happening right now. He’d never thought in a million years that this would’ve happened. Having Kagome above him, between the two men, moaning and shaking on every thrust of their bodies together… it was amazing. 

Inuyasha could tell she couldn’t exactly move with them, needing to hold still and let them create the pace, so as he moved his hips faster he reached down between their bodies and touched her. The brush of his knuckle against that little engorged bud he’d found earlier seemed to trigger a switch inside her. With each light stroke against it, her legs spread a bit further and she leaned into the feeling as she rippled around them.

God, it was intensely beautiful, watching her hit her peak again. 

The world seemed slow motion as she gripped them, pulling his own release from him as she shattered above him. The clench of her muscles had him seeing stars. Inuyasha couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, as his whole world collapsed and blinding pleasure coursed through his veins. Kouga stilled behind them as well, face screwed up as a low growl escaped and hips made small involuntary jerks. 

And as the two men carefully pulled out and they all collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs, they nodded to each other. Kagome tentatively reached out to hold her two lovers’ hands, and smiled sweetly when they both squeezed back and nuzzled into her shoulders.

Something new was happening here, something exciting and beautiful. And they couldn’t wait to explore it.


End file.
